Hunter
Oversikt Hunter (eller Huntard) er hardføre folk som spesialiserer seg på å jakte, spore, legge feller og å temme ville dyr. En hunter angriper først og fremst fra avstand, og går bare i nærkamp om det skulle være høyst nødvendig. En hunter har også som regel en følgesvenn i form av et dyr. *Huntere er veldig gode til å overleve utendørs, for eksempel ved å legge feller og å spore fiender. *Huntere bruker Leather/Lær og Cloth/Tøy til nivå 39. Etter level 40 får de i tillegg mulighet til å bruke Mail/Brynjer. De fleste hunters starter med en øks eller kniv og en børse, armbrøst eller bue. Ved å trene kan de lære å bruke alle andre våpen unntatt klubber. De kan heller ikke bruke skjold eller rustning. *Huntere har mange magiske ferdigheter som krever mana slik som healing av dyr og spesielle skuddtyper, men de har ikke så mye mana siden magi heller ikke er deres primærfelt. *Huntere kan ta også innleve seg i forskjellige aspects, eller karakteristikker, som gir de spesielle egenskaper, som for eksempel bedre smidighet, økt løpehastighet eller ekstra forsvarsevne mot natureffekter. Raser Hunterklassen kan bli spilt av følgende raser: Alliancen * Nattalver * Dverger * Draenei Horde * Orcer * Tauren * Troll * Bloodalver Det er noen viktige egenskaper for hver rase: * Draenei - Heroic Presence påvirker hunterens jaktdyr. Deres Gift of the Naaru gir også hunteren en HoT (Healing over tid). * Dverg - Gun Specialization Øker ferdigheter med skytevåpen med 5. Har også Stoneform for å stå imot forskjellige gift. * Nattalv - Shadowmeld Gjør slik at hunteren kan gjemme seg for fiender i PvP, og hjelper i PvE for å holde seg skjult. * Orc - Command øker dyrets skade på fienden med 5 %, og har også egenskapen Blood Fury. * Troll - Bow Specialization øker ferdigheten med bue med 5. Har også egenskapen Berserking. * Tauren - Endurance øker den totale helsen til hunteren med 5 %. Dette kan brukes sammen medEndurance Training i beast-mastery-talent-treet og Survivalist talentet i survival-talent-treet. Har også Warstomp for å hjelpe dem med å komme seg bort fra fiender. Andre attributter rasene har kan også være nyttig, men er ikke spesifikt relevant for hunterklassen. Du bør undersøke alle egenskapene til de forskjellige rasene for å finne hvilken rase du ønsker å bruke. Talenter og muligheter Huntere har en masse talenter og muligheter. Disse kan inndeles i følgende kategorier: Når man løsner skudd... Å kjempe på avstand krever et valg mellom bue, børse eller armbrøst. Når du starter vil dette avhenge av hvilken rase du spiller. Dverger og tauren bruker børse, draenei begynner med armbrøst og de andre får utdelt buer. Senere kan du trene til å bruke det våpenet du ønsker. Generelt skyter armbrøsten tregere, men gjør mer skade. Børsene angriper relativt raskt og er bra for stødig grinding, men koster flere skudd. Buene har middels hastighet på skuddene og er best for å opprettholde DPS. Egentlig har ikke hastigheten på angrepene mye å si, da man oftest kun benytter seg av auto shot og forskjellige umiddelbare spesialskudd. Du kan lage børser med ingeniørkunst, men ikke buer eller armbrøst. Disse får du fra mobber, bosser eller oppdrag. Børser bruker kuler, mens buer og armbrøst bruker piler. De forskjellige typene ammunisjon gir forskjellige mengder DPS. Generelt er det slik at jo høyere level du er, jo høyere DPS-ammunisjon har du tilgjengelig. På level 70 forskjellige mengder ammunisjon er tilgjengelige og du kan bruke forskjellige typer ammunisjon til forskjellige situasjoner. For eksempel er relativt dyre Warden's Arrow bedre til vanskelige begivenheter og raid, mens de billigere Blackflight Arrows er mer økonomisk for daglig bruk og PvP. Ammunisjon med standard hvit kvalitet er tilgjengelig hos de fleste krokoner og nesten alle "General Goods" kjøpmenn, i tillegg til spesielle kjøpmenn i byer. Det er også spesiell ammunisjon for børser som kan skapes av ingeniører eller kjøpes etterhvert som du blir bedre kjent med de lokale. Disse prosjektilene er oftest dyre og ikke veldig økonomiske for å bruke i alle situasjoner. kan bli laget av ingeniører og er de beste kulene, bortsett fra fra Scale of the Sands kvartermesteren. Halaa-ammunisjonskjøpmenn selger 34-DPS-piler; disse er ikke lenger unike til 200, men er "Bind on Pickup" og kan bare bli kjøpt hvis din sammenslutning kontrollerer Halaa. Hunters pet Hunter er veldig sterk og rask med bue og gevær, siden de har så mange ulike skudd i tillegg for vanlige skudd som blir avfyrt automatisk når du høyre-klikker på motstadaren, og er veldig plagsomt mot de som trenger å " lade opp " magien siden de blir forstyrret hver gang de blir slått. Hunter har masse å gi men det viktigste med en hunter er kjæledyret hans, det er noe livsviktig for hunteren. I lvl 10 får hunteren en quest fra trenaren om å tamme 3 dyr, og etter det får hunteren velge hvilken kjæledyr han har lyst på så lenge de er beast utenom noen spesielle dyr, fordi det er nemlig noen dyr som ikke er tameable. som oftast har spillere bare et kjæledyr, men du kan ha flere men da må du sette in hos Stable Master, de tar vare på kjæledyret ditt til du kommer og erstatter den med den kjædyret som du bruker, hvis du setter din kjæledyr hos en Stable Master, kan den hentes fra enhver Stable Master. Når du først han tammet et dyr er det om å bli så god venn som mulig med dem, du kan gi dem mat som de liker ( det står der når du trykker på P og holder musen over det humøret han er i ) og når du gir dem mat, blir de blidere, og du må bare fortsette å mate den og holde den glad. Det er sånn at etter en viss periode den er glad, går den opp i lvl i loyalitet mot deg, og hver gang det sjer får du et par trenings poeng som du kan bruke på den, du kan gi han mere armor, mere resistance mot forsjellige magi skoler, mere HP/Hitpoints/liv eller du kan lære den nye angrep som kan hjelpe den til å ta mere skade fra motstanderen. Med den nye sesongen kommende WotLK Wrath of the Leach King , kan du gi din pet hans eget Talent Tre, der kan du bestemme om din pet skal tåle mye skade, eller ta mye skade eller litt av hvert.